Scope of Work: Tilicia L. Mayo-Gamble Proposal Title: Minority Supplement Sponsor: National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute Task: Dr. Mayo-Gamble (Georgia Southern University), will conduct supplemental aims to Dr. Abdullah Kutlar?s (Augusta University Medical Center) parent award 5U01HL134004-03, Implementation of Medical Homes for Evidence Based Care of Adolescents and Adults with Sickle Cell Disease. Dr. Mayo-Gamble will: 1) assess the feasibility of integrating a community health worker (CHW) into a PCCC team for SCD; 2) evaluate the efficacy of enhanced care coordination using an integrated PCCC-CHW model, on patient satisfaction with medical care, self-care behaviors, and clinical outcomes; and 3) determine the acceptability of the intervention and protocol among patients and care team members through semi-structured interviews. Dr. Mayo-Gamble will work closely with her mentors (Dr. Kutlar and Dr. Telfair) to implement her career development plan and execute the research project. She will also engage in didactic and experiential training in sickle cell community-based and clinical research, participate in professional development activities, and conduct the aims of the supplemental research proposal through the guidance of her mentoring team and scientific advisory committee. Dr. Mayo-Gamble will be responsible for maintaining communication with mentors and all stakeholders. Deliverables: Dr. Mayo-Gamble will contribute authorship in the preparation of journal manuscripts for publication in interdisciplinary journals and presentation at a professional conference. She will also contribute to reports to be submitted to NHLBI including the mid- project report and the final project report.